exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Demon
Demons are a race of creatures aligned with chaos and Darkness, dwelling in Inferno, or Hell, and existing to torment the souls of sinners and test the moral choices of mortal creatures. They greatly vary in power, perhaps moreso than any other race. Description It is almost impossible to broadly describe demons, as their outer design differs greatly. They are ethereal and choose to appear as they like, however, such disguises often have limits. Most demons have horns, tails, glowing eyes or other similar signs. They can be humanoid in nature, or adopt a great variety of monstrous forms. Most demons are shapeshifters, able to morph into several forms. Most often than not, demons are corrupted mortal souls, who gave up on their humanity and traded everything for power and a second chance at life. As such, they embody the sin that caused their demise and exemplify it. Their personalities are often twisted remnants of their past life, corrupted by the Will of Inferno in order to better save it. It is a common misconception that demons are inherently evil, but in fact they are not. They are often cruel, sadistic, and tempt mortals into sin and eternal damnation, but their actions are seldom motivated by malevolence. Instead, they are driven by a twisted sense of justice, and do not like torturing the innocent (although they would gladly tempt the innocent into sinning, arguing that if their purity was tarnished, they deserve it). They are the multiverse's cruelest judges and executioners, seeking sinners and tormenting them eternally. Classification While angels are rigorously organised, demons parody their bureaucracy with a chaotic system where power is the only title needed to rule over the weak. However, several demonic classes can be observed. * Demon Gods are the embodiment of the three aspects of Inferno : Corruption, Destruction and Damnation. They rule over Inferno and embody the three aims of Inferno : to tempt mortals, to destroy Hell's enemies and to torture sinners. * The Will of Inferno is an embodiment of Inferno's soul, born from the wishes of the Demon Gods. Although it is subservient to them, it has its own willpower and acts as a conduit for the souls in Inferno. * Demon Lords are extremely powerful demons ruling over each section of Inferno. They are associated with the seven sins - Envy, Gluttony, Greed, Lust, Pride, Sloth and Wrath. * Demon Nobles are 72 powerful demons serving the Demon Lords, and acting as their emissaries, as personal servants, and seldom as independent actors. * Demons constitute the rest of the demonic hierarchy and greatly vary in form and power. There is no common denominator among them. * Exiled Demons are a unique category that does not interact with the previous ones, being constituted of fallen demons, or rejected individuals. They often wield power of a considerable magnitude, because such beings are often hunted for their very existence. Subspecies Demons are often roughly aligned with one or more of the seven sins. The most commonly found are the following : * Demons of Envy are often called Erynies '''and embody better than any other demon Hell's cruel justice. Envious of others, they chase and pursue them without mercy, using their deaths to fulfill their own causes. Soul draining is one of their specialties. Their closest affinity is Thunder. * Demons of '''Gluttony are called Hellhounds, and they are tasked with hunting and devouring stray souls. Motivated by endless hunger, they are both gourmets and merciless hunters. Their closest affinity is Wind. * Demons of Greed are called Devils, and are often fiendish negotiators, lawyers and businessmen, geniuses of commerce amassing endless human souls and plotting against each other with their cold intelligence. Their closest affinity is Ice. * Demon of Lust are called Incubi and Succubi (although the latter is more often prevalent), and they are masters of temptation and desire, able to charm men and woman with their beauty and sensuality. Their closest affinity is Water * Demons of Pride are called Archdemons, a proud name indeed, and they often pose as rulers and tyrants, ruling over inferior souls while in turn tempting mortals into giving in to their own pride. Their closest affinity is Light * Demons of Sloth are called Lemures. They are not often seen on the mortal planes and are content with their own situations and will seldom act at all. Their closest affinity is Earth. * Demons of Wrath are called Therions. They are alternatively called Ammarrians, from the Plane Ammarra where they were first created. They are warriors, often proud and brutal, and they confront most problems with a fiery temper, acting as what most people think of demons. Their closest affinity is Fire. Powers and weaknesses Demons are spiritual beings, and as such are immune to mundane death causes and do not age or need to breathe. They wield dark powers and Magic called Demon Magic. Most demons are also proficient in Soul Manipulation. They also often have an affinity for elements, shapeshifting abilities, and superhuman strength, reflexes and stamina. Teleportation is also a common power among them in order to cross the boundaries of Inferno. They also have a variety of powers according to their individual choices. They possess a Demonic Aura that acts as a miniature Domain and shows their respective powers. Demon tend to obey other demons with a greater Demonic Aura and boss around those with an inferior Aura. These traits are instinctive and carved into each Demon's mind. Demons have a number of weaknesses, such as Light and holy or Angelic magic. They also have a vulnerability to sealing magic and to the many counters that have been designed to protect mortals from them. Hybrids and Offsprings Temptation and relationships with mortals are a demon's most basic duties, so it is only obvious that half-demon half-mortal hybrids often exist, and they are called half-demons or Tieflings. Other half-demons also exist, although they are much rarer. Demons are also able to corrupt mortals, turning them into their own kind, often with a kiss or by sharing some of their blood. Category:Race Category:Demon